The present invention relates to carburetors for automotive internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a carburetor using a three-dimensional high porosity porous structure formed basically of an electrically conductive ceramic with a positive temperature coefficient (PTC), the three-dimensional high porosity porous structure being referred to hereinafter as a "porous ceramic body."
A carburetor is known in which an air-fuel mixture tube is made of a porous sintered alloy to promote atomization of fuel thereby to prevent discontinuity of fuel supply from a main nozzle, which otherwise would occur to cause surging.